1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optic apparatus, a method of manufacturing the electro-optic apparatus, and an electronic apparatus which includes the electro-optic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an electro-optic apparatus, an organic EL apparatus is known that includes an organic electroluminescence element (hereinafter, referred to as an organic EL element) having an anode, a cathode, and a functional layer which is arranged between the anode and the cathode and the functional layer includes a functional layer.
The organic EL element loses a light emitting function when moisture or the like enters the functional layer from the outside. Therefore, the electro-optic apparatus which includes the organic EL element uses a structure in which the organic EL element is sealed such that moisture or the like does not enter the organic EL element.
For example, JP-A-2006-147528 discloses a method of manufacturing an organic EL apparatus, the method including a process to form a buffer layer that covers a second electrode which functions as a cathode, and a process to form a gas barrier layer that covers the buffer layer. Further, JP-A-2006-147528 discloses a method of forming the buffer layer after forming an electrode protective layer that covers the second electrode.
According to the method of manufacturing the organic EL apparatus, the buffer layer is formed between the inorganic film and the organic EL element. Therefore, it is possible to prevent cracks or peeling of the gas barrier layer from being generated due to stress, such as heat or pressure, and thus it is possible to implement a sealing structure that has an excellent gas barrier property, compared to a case in which the organic EL element is directly covered by the gas barrier layer.
However, even though the sealing structure disclosed in JP-A-2006-147528 is used when an organic EL apparatus is actually manufactured, there may be a problem in that moisture or the like enters from a edge of the substrate and the light emitting function of the organic EL element may be lost. More specifically, in a case of a small-sized organic EL apparatus, it is difficult to sufficiently secure a distance from the edge of the substrate to the organic EL element, and thus the sealing structure needs improving compared to a large-sized organic EL apparatus.